


Three's Company

by BuckytheDucky



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Multi, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/pseuds/BuckytheDucky
Summary: Did Pepper and Tony really ask him that? Or is this just some vivid dream?Or the one where Pepper decides her curiosity has reached high enough, so she asks Tony to bring Steve into the relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I...honestly have nothing to say about this. This little fic came out of nowhere (though I blame my Dinosaurrr for it, because they're usually the reason I come up with some _off the wall plot ideas_ (except "plot idea" doesn't even really fit the description of this fic, because, well, there's literally no actual plot - just shameless porn.)
> 
> Not beta'd, so if you find any mistakes, please point them out to me ( _kindly_ , please!), and I'll fix them!
> 
> Enjoy~

He’s not entirely sure how he got here. Sure, Steve is aware of what’s happened to bring him seventy years into the future, under SHIELD’s purview, on the team Fury put together, and – probably most importantly – living in the tower owned by genius billionaire Tony Stark (and Ms Pepper Potts, though Tony has repeatedly made the point that she only owns twelve percent of the building; she never refutes the claims, but Steve thinks she owns, and runs, a lot more than that). But nothing explains how he got here, in the communal living room trying to watch a naval crime procedural Darcy got him hooked on during her last visit, but failing to do so due to the figures standing directly in front of the television. Both Tony and Ms Potts – _Pepper, **please** , Steve_ – are wearing identical expressions of amusement (and is that excitement?), but neither are pressing him to speak as he clearly struggles to wrap his mind around what they just asked.

“You, you two want… _What_?”

Tony rolls his eyes, but it’s Pepper who speaks as she lowers herself gracefully onto the couch beside Steve. “We would like it if you joined us.”

“In bed.”

“Preferably yes, because now I can’t stop thinking about the potentials and positions and –”

“ _Tony_.” Pepper turns back to Steve, fingers ghosting over the back of his hand where it rests on his thigh. “We would enjoy our time with you, but you have the right to say no. If you want to get up, walk out of this room, and go to your bed alone, we won’t say a word, and we’ll forget this was ever brought up.”

“What if I say I need to think it over?” asks Steve quietly after a few moments of silence.

“Take as much time as you need, Steve. This isn’t an offer we’re going to rescind just because you don’t say ‘yes’ immediately. Think about it, don’t think about it. No matter what, you’re the one who decides where this goes.”

Tony interjects then; he sits on the coffee table in front of the couch and levels the super-soldier with an uncharacteristic serious look. “Even if you tell us no, we won’t take back the offer. If you say ‘Nah, I’m good, fuck off,’ then decide at a later date that hey, maybe this _is_ something you want, we would be absolutely fucking ecstatic to bring you into the fold, into our bed, and show you just how amazing we can make it for you.”

“I…I’ll let you know – when, when I make a decision.”

“No rush, Capsicle. Just tell JARVIS if you choose to join tonight.”

Steve nods, still slightly overwhelmed by the turn of events, and makes as dignified of an escape as possible with his skin on fire. He paces in his quarters for nearly an hour as his brain oscillates between “No, I can’t join in, they’re perfect together, I’d just get in the way” and “God, I want this, I shouldn’t but I _do_.” He’s opened his mouth a dozen times, on the cusp of asking JARVIS for advice only to grit his teeth against the words. The AI has security and privacy protocols, yes, but they were created and coded by Tony, and this whole dilemma involves Tony, so who’s to say JARVIS won’t alert Tony about Steve’s struggle? He sighs, shoves a hand through his hair, and sighs again. This would all be so much easier if Bucky were here to help make sense of Steve’s thoughts.

But Bucky died so long ago, at the bottom of the snowy Alps, so Steve is left alone. His brain conjures up the image of Pepper and Tony waiting for him in their bed, and his body makes its approval of the idea well known. With a heavy exhale, he heads toward the door. He’s so tired of being alone; besides, if they didn’t actually want this, why would they ask?

JARVIS seems to know where he wants to go, sending the elevator to the penthouse as soon as Steve steps inside. He knows that usually, the lift won’t reach Tony and Pepper’s floor without JARVIS first seeking permission. His cock twitches at the thought that this is more than _okay_ , that the couple _planned_ this.

The penthouse is dark beyond the elevator, silent in its emptiness. The lights of Manhattan shine faintly through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Steve takes a step further into the entryway. Track lighting along the walls blinks into existence, flashing dimly when he just stands there. He follows the twinkling lights across the living room, down a short hall, coming to a stop outside a closed door. A thin strip of pale orange peeks from under the thick wood; he can hear small huffs of breath mingling with quiet moans.

“Do they really want me in there?” he whispers, mostly to himself, but the small lights flash in a series of long and short: _Yes_.

Steve pushes open the door quietly and freezes immediately at the sight before him.

Tony’s sprawled out on his back, hands twisted around fistfuls of silky sheets; his head is thrown back, exposing his throat, and his eyes are tightly shut. Steve’s gaze follows along the arc of Tony’s neck, the lines of his body, to where Pepper is kneeling between his legs. Her hands are small, almost delicate-looking, against the muscles of his thighs. Her spine rolls, her hips push forward, and Tony gasps out a curse even as one of his hands releases the sheets and curls around the back of her neck. He mumbles incoherently when she moves again. Steve bites his lower lip hard, shifting to alleviate the pressure against his stiffening cock. There’s no way to hold back his low moan at the sight of her hips snapping forward and causing Tony’s jaw to drop open. Her pale eyes flick over to him; she smiles widely before leaning down and tapping Tony’s cheek with a manicured nail.

“Open those eyes, baby. It seems we’ve got a visitor.”

It takes a moment, but Tony manages to focus on the fact Steve is standing just inside the doorway. He groans loudly, whimpers when Pepper pulls away. That’s when Steve sees the rather realistic dildo strapped to her pelvis, shiny with lube and larger than Steve has ever seen a toy being. Pepper removes the strap-on, sets it on the dresser, and pads across the room until she’s standing in front of Steve. He allows her to grasp his hand and lead him to the bed. Tony’s eyes are glassy, pupils blown wide, but he moves to help his girlfriend strip Steve’s clothes off.

With each piece of clothing that gets dropped to the floor, their mouths and hands explore the revealed skin, and Steve can’t help but groan and shift further into their touches. He finds it impossible to feel any embarrassment as he stands there in front of them, naked as the day he was born. Tony’s the first one to make a move: His fingers dance lightly over Steve’s hips before wrapping around his cock. Steve hisses, jerking forward into Tony’s fist. Pepper wraps her arms around Steve’s waist; her breasts press against his back, and she scratches lightly up his sides, just hard enough for him to feel it. Tony continues stroking him, a slight smile on his face. Steve gasps when Tony leans forward and pulls the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth. It takes a humiliatingly short amount of time (at least, it would be embarrassing if Steve wasn’t so wrapped up in the sensations) before he’s reaching his climax. He manages to gasp out a warning, and Tony pops off with a filthy grin.

“How do you wanna do this?”

“Uh, what?”

His grins widens. “How about you, Peppermint? Any ideas?”

“I have a couple.” The woman circles Steve, climbing onto the bed beside her boyfriend. “I’d love to see him inside you, fucking completely until you’re a mess.”

Her words cause both men to moan loudly, and Tony’s head drops forward against Steve’s hip.

“What about you?” asks Steve unsteadily, and Pepper smiles.

“I can wait my turn.”

Words seem to be beyond Steve’s grasp at the moment, but Tony doesn’t have appear to have that problem. He peers up at Steve through dark lashes.

“Think you can go more than once?”

Steve nods eagerly when Tony licks a broad stripe along the underside of his cock. Before he can do more than blink, the genius crawls backwards on the bed until he’s reclined against the pillows. Steve’s on autopilot now, his body moving without permission or thought; he kneels between Tony’s spread legs, runs a shaky hands up his thighs, and takes a deep breath before leaning down and wrapping his lips around Tony’s dick. He revels in the weight and length on his tongue, the thick taste of Tony, as the brunet lets out a loud “Oh, fuck!” and jerks his hips up.

He hasn’t done this in a very long time, but Steve is still pretty good at it if Tony’s reaction is anything to go by. So he continues, engaging his tongue and throat – with the slightest hint of teeth – in his endeavour of bringing Tony to and over the edge. Sharp tugs to his hair have him gasping around Tony, and he doesn’t want to but he pulls away. Pepper slides her hand back from where it was prepping Tony, keeping him open; she holds up a condom, and Steve watches as she rolls it onto his dick in one smooth motion. Tony wraps an ankle behind Steve’s thigh, tugging him forward – or at least, trying to. He chuckles, lines himself up, and slowly, gingerly, pushes forward. A strangled groan escapes Tony as he’s stretched around the head of Steve’s cock, and Steve stares down at the sight of Tony’s body pulling his thick length inside. He stops with a breathless gasp when he finally bottoms out. Tony’s face is screwed up – in pain or bliss, Steve isn’t sure – but he nods once and pokes Steve’s ribs after a few heartbeats. Steve huffs out a laugh, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the brunet’s lips, before pulling back until he’s on the verge of slipping out then thrusting back in. Tony yelps as his body is shifted closer to the headboard with the movement.

“That’s right, Cap, like that. Just a little – oh, God, yes, perfect.”

“Make him feel it, Steve,” whispers Pepper, one of her hands smoothing across his chest. “Make him unable to sit for days. He has a board meeting tomorrow, and I want to see him squirming in his chair as he remembers just what you’ve done to him. He can take it, I promise. He wants it.”

“Is that what you want, Tony? For me to fuck you so hard, you’ll still feel me days later?”

Tony whimpers. “How the Hell can you talk so filthily while blushing like a goddamn virgin? Yes, I want that, so get to – holy Christ, _yes_!”

Steve pauses his thrusts long enough to plant his fist into the mattress right above Tony’s shoulders, nudge Tony’s thighs higher so there’s better access to his tight hole, and give the genius a feral grin. Tony raises an eyebrow, a clear sign of confusion, but Steve responds with a snap of his hips forward, watches Tony’s face loosen as his prostate is immediately stimulated, sets a pace well below what his body can handle but is on this side of too much for Tony’s. His forearms prevent Tony from moving away, holding him still to take the rough thrusts.

Steve’s conducted… ‘tests’ on his stamina since waking up in this time, using exercise and sexual activities, but nothing he’s tried – his hand, the occasional bedmate, even something called a fleshlight – has ever felt as amazing around his cock as Tony. Pepper murmurs soft praises as Tony grunts and whines at each push and pull, and Steve has to force himself not to jump over the edge too quickly. He slows his thrusts, causing Tony to protest loudly, and turns his head to look at the woman.

“Mind giving us a hand?”

“Of course.”

Her fingers wrap around Tony’s dick, stroking perfectly with the intimate knowledge one only gains from being with their partner for some time. The sight is so obscene, so _dirty_ , that Steve nearly comes undone right then. He stills, closes his eyes tightly, but he can’t block out the sound of skin against skin or Tony’s panting and whimpering as he’s jerk ever closer to completion. When the brunet starts clenching spasmodically around him, his moans high-pitched and needy, Steve shoves his hips forward again. Tony gasps broken lay, his body attempting to seek reprieve from the quick, deep thrusts, but Steve’s arms are still pinning him in place. Pepper’s hand is moving faster along Tony’s cock until he’s coming with a wet, hoarse shout. Steve bats her fingers away unapologetically and pushes Tony’s knees closer to his chest so that he’s almost folded in half, curves his own body along his paramour’s, and fucks harder into the tight channel. It doesn’t take long, with his cock being squeezed rhythmically and the sight of a debauched Tony, before Steve’s thrusting once, twice, grinding his pelvis against Tony’s ass, and he comes deep inside of Tony, whispering his name like a never-forgotten prayer.

Steve holds himself up by sheer force of will, though his arms are shaky and knees are weak. He doesn’t want to move, to pull away; the tightness of Tony’s ass feels so _right_. But there’s Pepper splayed out on the bed beside them, every delicious inch of her bare body on display. Steve presses a tender kiss to Tony’s forehead, slips out while murmuring an apology at the brunet’s whimper. He tosses the condom into the trash can beside the bed as Tony lets his legs drop to the mattress. Steve knows Tony asked for it to be rough, but he can’t help feeling that maybe it was too much. Thankfully, his worrying is cut short by Tony’s lascivious smirk.

“God, Cap, that was amazing. Who knew you had it in you – or well, I guess _I_  had it in _me_ , but I will never in my life complain about that, because that? That was the greatest gift of my life. No need to buy me any presents for Christmas, my birthday, Hanukkah, any time. Nothing will ever top that. Pep, darling, you better ride his dick harder than a jockey rides a horse during the goddamn Kentucky Derby, _fuck_.”

Pepper doesn’t respond to Tony’s rambling; instead, she climbs to her knees and presses herself against Steve. The kiss she gives him is unlike what he expects: It’s hard, dirty, demanding – a complete contrast to the soft, slow glide of her fingers along his chest. Steve shifts, slipping one knee between her legs, and moans at the wet heat that meets his thigh. He breaks off the kiss and moves his mouth across her jaw, down her throat and collarbones, pulling a nipple between his teeth. She gasps when he flicks his tongue against the hardening nub; Tony curls a hand around her shoulder, guides her to lie on her back, and Steve breathes a _thank you_ against her heated flesh. He doesn’t look up from his task of nipping and sucking a trail across smooth, creamy skin, even as the sound of tongues dancing together reaches his ears.

She tastes sweet on his tongue; he hears her quick intake of breath but can’t stop, just mouths along her slick folds. Her thighs quiver around his head as he laps up the juices her body is creating. Steve loves the serum for granting him the ability to hold his breath for longer periods of time. Pepper is panting, making eager noises in her throat, her hips pivoting down to push herself further onto Steve’s tongue. He doesn’t need Tony saying so, to know how close she is. He glances up through his lashes to see her head thrown back, body arched, and Tony sucking greedily on a rosy nipple. He palms himself and goes back to pleasuring the beautiful woman.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” he hisses when strong fingers twist hard in his hair, ruthlessly yanking him back.

Tony grins unrepentantly but soothes any discomfort by scritching softly at Steve’s scalp. “Lay back, baby-cakes, because Pep plays one Helluva cowgirl.”

Pepper whines, actually _whines_ , as Steve follows Tony’s instructions. It takes some fumbling, but finally, a calloused hand manages to roll a condom onto his cock. Steve barely has time to draw in a calming, steadying breath before a mouth is covering his, and he groans into the filthy kiss at the soft scrape of facial hair. He doesn’t think – _can’t_ think – as he kisses Tony back with just as much fervour. His brain is full of a haze, induced by lust and pleasure and desire, so much so that it takes him by complete surprise when Pepper straddles his waist and guides his cock into place, lowers herself until he’s enveloped by tight heat. Her hands settle on his chest; her hips roll, and pleasure burns along his nerves. Tony’s mouth is hot, insistent, driving Steve insane with each lick into his mouth, and Pepper sets up a smooth, relentless pace. A rough finger pinches Steve’s nipple; his body arches at the sharp sensation. Pepper’s breathing stutters, and she lets out a high-pitched cry when his cock slips deeper into her. Steve tries to focus on the rhythm, on _fucking Pepper_ , but Tony’s tongue is still in his mouth; Tony’s fingers are pushing into his hair and pulling at the strands; and oh, God, now Tony’s teeth are scraping his neck, biting down enough to sting before he sucks hard. Pepper’s moaning as she raises and lowers herself, her tight, hot pussy clenching around Steve; Tony pulls away, grabs Steve’s hand, and guides it between the redhead’s legs.

“She loves to be touched. It drives her nuts.” His lips brush the shell of Steve’s ear as he whispers, “Wanna know something?”

“Tell – tell me,” gasps out Steve, even as his hips jerk upwards faster and Pepper’s moans turn into cries of _Oh, God, yes, right like that, yes._

“I love seeing her ride you. It’s sexier than I could’ve ever imagined. I just, I just wanna touch you both.”

“Please, _please_ , Tony, touch us. Touch me.”

“Oh, baby, I am so glad you said that.”

With one last searing kiss, Tony moves away, straddling Steve’s thighs just above his knees. Steve forces his eyes to stay open, to focus on how Tony’s hand nudges his away, how Tony’s fingers slip into the apex of Pepper’s thighs while his free hand comes up to cup one of her perfect breast, rolling the dusky pink bud between his thumb and index finger. She lets her head fall back to rest on Tony’s shoulder, and he grins down at Steve before shifting to curve his body around her side. Steve bites his lip at Pepper’s enraptured expression as her boyfriend nips and sucks at her breast and his finger presses into her clit.

“Fuck!”

Pepper’s shout is beautiful in its rawness, and Steve grips her thighs as firmly as he dares and pushes up into her harder. That familiar heat is pooling in the base of his spine, helped by the sudden appearance of one of Tony’s fingers thrusting against a spot under Steve’s balls. Steve loses himself in the sensations, can feel but can’t stop his body moving faster toward the fire raging through his being. Somehow, he manages to hold off his climax until Pepper is grinding down against him, shaking above and around him; her breaths come in quick, sharp bursts, and Tony has backed off enough so that Steve has full view of her breasts as they rise with each inhale and fall with every exhale. The sight of her looking so utterly fucked- and blissed-out combined with Tony still massaging the same spot behind his balls, sending currents of what feels like electricity zapping along his nerves, shoves Steve over the edge; he grits his teeth to not yell as he comes, vision going hazy and white, as his orgasm rips through him like a tsunami, leaving him boneless and sated. He melts down into the sweat-soaked sheets, and Pepper shakily climbs off of him.

Steve ones back to reality at the first gentle swipe of a warm wet cloth on his thigh. He blinks blearily, struggling to focus on watching Tony clean up his spent cock and pelvis. With the flash of a grin, the brunet finishes his task, tosses the cloth into the hamper, and grabs a second one from where it’s resting on his leg to do the same for his girlfriend. He lays on the other side of Pepper, propping his head up on his fist.

“What did you think, Cap?”

Steve sighs, a blissful sound, before smiling at Tony. “It was… I… It was great.”

“Good. That is what we were aiming for.”

“I’m glad you joined us,” murmurs Pepper on a yawn. “I didn’t think you would – you looked so uncomfortable when we asked – but I was hoping you would. I didn’t want to be wrong about, well, if you’d be okay with this.”

“Oh, yeah, this was totally Pep’s idea,” chuckles Tony at Steve’s confused look. “I agreed, wholeheartedly, because have I mentioned how much I absolutely wanted this?’

Pepper leans up to press a kiss to the underside of Steve’s jaw. “Thank you for tonight.”

_Thank you for tonight._

“Oh. Right. No problem.”

“C’mon, dears of mine, let’s get some sleep. It’s late, I’m tired, and I’m sure you’re both worn out as well. We can talk about this in the morning. Cap, mind tossing the blanket back up here? Don’t worry, it’ll cover all three of us.”

“All…three?”

“Well, yeah.” Tony squints in his direction. “Wait. You didn’t think we’d invite you to join, get what we wanted, then kick you out immediately after we were done, did you? Hell no. I don't know about Pepper, but I _so_ want more, but since she’s already asleep, that’s a conversation for morning.”

Steve can’t stop his smile as he spreads the comforter over Tony and Pepper’s naked forms. Once he’s settled next to the sleeping redhead, he turns onto his side facing the pair and catches the sight of Tony’s soft, pleased smile – completely unguarded, the walls gone for once. Steve reaches out, brushes a hand over the genius’s cheek.

“Thank you, Shellhead. I… I had a lot of fun, and I’m pretty sure I’ll not say no to doing this again.”

“Thank you, Steve. Now go to sleep.”

Tony leans over Pepper to kiss Steve gently. The blond shuffles down until he’s more comfortable and, listening to the steady cadence of Pepper’s breathing and the faint hum of the air system, falls asleep feeling suddenly more at home in this time than he ever did in his own.


End file.
